


window to the soul

by magimagali



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, all lowercase, dumb lil thing bc i thought about will dissociating and fsr felt the need to write about it, for edgy effect (no i was just lazy), will ain’t ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimagali/pseuds/magimagali
Summary: kinda embarrassed to post this bc it’s an extremely low-effort, vaguely incoherent drabble but i don’t know what else to do with it so : ‘ ) here it is
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> kinda embarrassed to post this bc it’s an extremely low-effort, vaguely incoherent drabble but i don’t know what else to do with it so : ‘ ) here it is

when you look into will’s eyes, you can see how heavily his soul burdens him. his pupils look strikingly darker than most. like his pupils at the center of his irises, there is darkness at the center of him that seeps into his vision all the time. sometimes it’s just a hint, veiled, obscured — like when hannibal presses his knuckles to his lips because he knows will likes that, and the corners of his eyes crinkle and warmth blossoms so beautifully from them that for a moment, you are distracted from his shadow by the radiance of his light. but his shadow never leaves him entirely. it is a part of him, the thread which stitches him together. to try to pull it out would unravel will altogether.

occasionally, unpredictably, will dissociates — and during these moments, he is utterly pure. stripped bare, will’s beauty is overwhelming. his body goes still as his mind sinks into its own darkness. on the outside, it looks like a transition, some sort of teleportation. he takes on the appearance of a ghost. his gaze travels somewhere distant, endless. at any moment — perhaps while standing in front of a gurgling pot of coffee, or outside with his dogs, or in the middle of a hallway — he can suddenly mirror the vast and eternal emptiness of a void.

he does so, now, and hannibal watches him. though he’s only a few feet away, will feels terribly distant. he’s not really there, after all; no, he’s somewhere else entirely. hannibal aches at the sight of him. he walks closer, needing will nearer, drawn in by his unstoppable gravity. he touches will’s sacred cheek with his fingertips, and hannibal’s breath hitches as he feels himself being enveloped. the cold, bleak indifference of the universe harmonizes with the soft, bruised sweetness of will’s heart. 

of all the souls in the universe, will’s is the loveliest.

“look at me, will.”

will’s eyes flit up to meet hannibal’s. warmth and light flicker in them like a lit match, and still they are raw and deep and troubled. hannibal enjoys the way he feels will’s emotions as if they were his own.

“hi,” will greets, tender and somewhat dazed.

“are you alright?” hannibal asks, carefully stroking will’s cheekbone with his thumb.

will nods, gaze wandering briefly downward as he tries to smile. “i‘m okay, yeah. space cadet.”

he looks back up at hannibal. they admire each other for a beat before will rests his head on hannibal’s shoulder. he nuzzles his face lightly into hannibal’s neck, and heaves a deep, shuddering sigh there, equal parts release and relief. hannibal smooths his fingers through the curly locks on the back of will’s head, and his lips brush the shell of will’s ear as he murmurs his love for him. will holds him, clutching at hannibal’s body with gentle, quiet need. hannibal sighs too, then — a sigh of rapture.


End file.
